


Drunken Confessions

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 5 [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Drunk Connor, M/M, Past Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Connor coming clean about his feelings from last year, while drunk.





	Drunken Confessions

Connor staggers through his and his fiancé’s bedroom door. He was out with Michaela for his bachelor party and got really, really drunk. For once, he felt happy. A thing he hasn’t truly experienced in so long. Michaela spent the whole night listening to Connor talk about how hopelessly in love he is with Oliver, mixed in with dancing and drinking. Lots of drinking, which is why Connor came home absolutely wasted. Luckily, his fiancé waited up for him.

Oliver springs up from their bed and carefully guides Connor under their duvet. “I love you so much,” the younger man giddily smiles like a kid, who just found out he can have ice cream, “you are... a beautiful human and you- saved me.”

“I think that’s slightly overdramatic, but it’s also the sweetest thing ever,” the hacker tucks Connor in, feeling so lucky to be marrying someone like him.

“I’m not being dramatic. Last year, I was planning on killing myself and you were the only thing keeping me here,” Oliver couldn’t move, did he really just hear the love of his life say he wanted to die? The older man knew he was sad at that time, but he didn’t realise how bad it was beneath the surface.

Oliver climbs into bed next to him, and watches Connor slowly fall asleep. The hacker’s thoughts are impossible to erase. They remain there all night long, until morning comes.

 

Connor’s eyes flutter open, as he rolls on his side, facing Oliver. “Hey, almost husband.”

“Hey. Can I ask you something?” Connor nods in response, having no clue how dark this conversation is going to get, “last night, you said that you wanted to... _hurt_ yourself. Did you mean that?”

The younger’s man face whitens, Ollie finally knows. “I- I wasn’t in a good place and I thought I was better off being dead. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier, but I could barely admit what happened to myself,” Oliver lies there speechless, frightened that he didn’t know. Frightened of what might of happened.

“Regardless, you should’ve gotten some help.”

“I did. Annalise helped me. That’s why I went back to work for her so I could distract myself... look, I promise I’m better now. You don’t need to worry about me,” what seemingly intended to be a soothing statement just ended up making Oliver frustrated.

“Connor, I’ll always worry about you. _Especially_ since you told me this. I’m so relieved that you got help, but know that you can come to me too. I love you and I’m not going anywhere,” The law student smiles and goes in for a kiss, letting himself feel happy after the biggest secret he’s kept for so long has been released and he’s now he’s free.

Free from that dark chapter, so he can move on with his husband-to-be and finally get the happy ending he’s been waiting a really long time for.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one but one that needs to happen in the show.


End file.
